


Only One

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [144]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Doctor Visits, Family, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Marriage, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve’s day with his daughter.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Only One

•Steve•

I heard soft cries over the baby monitor. I rolled over and saw it was already 8:15 in the morning and the sun was up and shining brightly. I got out of bed and made my way down the hall to follow those recognizable cries. 

I opened the door to the small yet large room to a certain someone's perspective and walked over to the crib that stood to the wall farthest from the door. I peeked inside and saw my little girl crying at the top of her lungs for god knows what. 

I reached in to pick her up. "Come here baby. Hey, what's wrong baby girl? Shh, shh, shh you're okay baby. It's okay Bea. You're okay baby." I said bouncing her lightly to calm down. She didn't have a full diaper so she must be hungry. 

Let's see I fed her about three hours ago so yea she's probably hungry by now. "Alright come on baby, mommy's gonna make you a bottle." I said walking her downstairs. 

I placed her in her bouncer and brought it in the kitchen so I could watch her. She was looking around with curious eyes and a wondrous mind. 

She was so cute. Billy and I did good at making a cute baby. She has soft skin, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. 

I found a note that Billy left for me before he went to work. He was the sweetest. 

_ Steve,  _

_ I made you some breakfast for later and a pot of coffee because knowing Bella you'll need it. Oh and don't forget she has a doctor's appointment today at 12:15.  _

_ -Your one and only :) _

I opened the microwave and found my food. I took it out and placed it to the side so I could heat up Bea's bottle. I got myself a cup of coffee in the meantime waiting for the microwave to go off. I tested her bottle then once it was perfect I began to feed her while eating my food. 

"You know you eat just like your daddy." I said watching her with wide eyes gulp it down. She was done within a few minutes. Then I burped her and changed her diaper after thirty minutes of waiting. "Well baby, it's just you and me again today." I smiled, looking at her and she had a smile on her face. "I can't believe how big you're getting, baby girl. You're already five months old." I told her, leaning over to where she was laying on the couch next to me. 

She was still smiling and giggling at me. "What is so funny about mommy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Ugh! You are just so cute. I wanna squeeze those chubby cheeks of yours and eat you all up!" I said blowing raspberries on her chubby legs and arms. 

It's almost 12 and I have to get Bea ready for her doctor's appointment. 

I gave her a bath then got her dressed in a pink onesie and little socks. I myself then showered quickly and got dressed. 

I grabbed her diaper bag and car seat placing it on the table strapping her in then looking at her. "I love you so much." I said getting a smile in response. I just playfully rolled my eyes because I couldn't contain her cuteness. "Come on peanut, mommy has to bring you to the doctors while daddy is at work." I said grabbing the handle of the carseat and throwing the diaper bag over my shoulder. 

I parked the car outside the office and got Bea out. I checked her in then waited. I hate doctors. Even though we're not here for me. I still get nervous. I'm nervous for my baby. I found out she's getting her shots and I hate seeing her crying or in pain, it breaks my heart. 

"Bea Harrington-Hargrove?" A nurse asked. 

I hopped up and picked up Bea following her to a room. 

She weighed and measured Bee then left saying a doctor will be in shortly. 

I had Bea in my arms rocking her back and forth as she slowly fell asleep then there was a knock on the door and it was the doctor. 

Here we go. 

"Hi there cutie!" She said looking at Bea. "Hi, I'm Doctor James.” She introduced herself then proceeded onto performing Bea’s physical. "I'm gonna have to ask you to please place her on the table so I can start.” She said. 

I like her, she's nice, unlike some doctors. "Ok Bea, this is gonna feel a little cold but it won't hurt you I promise." She said getting out the stethoscope. She did all she had to then it came time for Bea to get her vaccines. 

"Mom, would you come and hold her leg still so I can make sure the needle goes in fine?" She asked.

I walked over and held onto my baby girl's leg as she injected it. Bea let out a loud cry and it made my heart sink. 

"One more Miss Bea. You're doing so well." She said getting another shot ready. 

Jesus lady how many times are you gonna hurt my baby? 

She poked her one last time then she was done. "You may take her now." She said. 

I didn't hesitate in picking up my baby. "I know baby. I know. Shh, mommy's right here pumpkin." I said and she laid her head on my chest letting out soft whines. I rubbed her back until she was fully calm. 

We left the doctors and went back home. I was getting a little tired and decided to take a nap. I laid in bed with Bea right next to me placing a pillow on the other side of her so she won't roll out of bed. I also made sure she had a bottle so she wouldn't go to sleep hungry. I rubbed her belly as she slowly drifted asleep. I removed her bottle gently and tucked her under the blankets. 

•Billy•

It was such a long day at work today all I wanted to do was go home and see my husband and beautiful daughter. I pulled into the driveway and walked inside the silent house. 

"Hello?" I called out and got no answer. 

I placed all my stuff down and took off my shoes before exploring around. 

"Steve?" I asked. No answer again.

I walked upstairs slowly. I checked the nursery, nothing. The guest room, nothing. I made it to my room and walked in falling in love with the sight I saw. I moved a little closer and saw Steve asleep with Bea right next to him. 

They both looked so cute. 

This was definitely a picture perfect moment. 

I posted it and saw the notification go off on Steve’s phone. I smiled at them on my phone. 

**_"I guess mommy and Bea had a pretty tiring day without Daddy!"_ **

I went downstairs and turned on the tv. A few minutes later I heard someone get up then heard shuffling the bed. 

"BILLY!!" I heard Steve yell. 

I guess he saw the picture, oops. 


End file.
